Inside The Matrix Reloaded
by DeathTouch
Summary: Acompanhe os aventureiros de três aeronaves diferentes numa corrida frenética para salvar Zion dentro e fora da Matrix. Essa história se passa paralelamente à Matrix Reloaded e Enter The Matrix com aparição de personagens já conhecidos como Neo e M


Apresentação aos personagens.  
  
Nome: Nome no mundo real dos personagens aka.''Apelido de Hacker''  
  
Baseado em: Pessoa real em que o personagem foi inspirado, a maioria deles são do fórum ResidentEvil.com.br  
  
Idade: Idade do indivíduo  
  
Sexo: Feminino/Masculino  
  
Aeronave: Aeronave a que pertence.  
  
Posição: Como atua dentro da aeronave  
  
Música tema: Músicas que combinam com o personagem e que de vez em quando podem ser tocadas para adcionar clima à história.  
  
Música tema com ---: Uma música mais romântica que retrata o sentimento de dois personagens.  
  
Histórico: Sobre o personagem. Desde sua personalidade até um pouco sobre a vida do mesmo.  
  
DICA: Antes de iniciar a história, aconselho a memorizar ou escrever em algum local o nome e o nickname de cada personagem, caso o contrário você poderá se perder ou ficar confuso em certas partes.  
  
_______________________________ATHENS________________________________  
  
Nome: Óliver aka.''Dust''  
  
Idade: ---  
  
Sexo: Masculino  
  
Aeronave: Athens  
  
Posição: Piloto  
  
Música tema: ---  
  
Histórico: Um piloto nato que está entre os melhores da frota de Zion, mas ele fica atrás das três garotas: Helen, Anne e Hana. Óliver é bem humorado e gosta de fazer piadas mesmo nas horas mais impróprias. Um ótimo amigo de Eduardo. Ele não gosta de missões dentro da Matrix, mas caso precise, ele faz o necessário.  
  
Nome: Eduardo aka.''Tsubaru''  
  
Baseado em: Tsubaru  
  
Idade: 26  
  
Sexo: Masculino  
  
Aeronave: Athens  
  
Posição: Capitão  
  
Música tema: Heavy- Collective Soul  
  
Música tema com Helen: Bring Me To Life- Evanescence  
  
Música tema com Anne: Bizarre Love Triangle- Frente! ou New Order  
  
Histórico: Um capitão bem humorado mas extremamente sensível quando se trata de algo trágico em relação aos amigos ou família. Quem vê Tsubaru pela primeira vez, nunca imaginaria que ele é um capitão: Liberal e alegre atrái a atenção de duas jovens que passam por vários problemas para tentarem se aproximar do capitão quando este se fecha para o mundo no momento que perde seus amigos. Tsubaru é um líder nato e é extramente duro quando se trata de missões. Gosta de ter certeza que seus amigos estão bem ao sair de uma batalha, portanto ele, DeathTouch e Solitaire são constantemente vistos para trás, por se importarem demais com as pessoas à ponto de deixá-las na frente da própria vida.  
  
Nome: Róger  
  
Idade: ---  
  
Sexo: Masculino  
  
Aeronave: Athens  
  
Posição: Tripulante  
  
Música tema: ---  
  
Histórico: Um sábio garoto que se uniu ao time da Athens à pouco tempo. Rapidamente, fez amizade com Tsubaru e os outros da equipe.  
  
Nome: Trina  
  
Idade: ---  
  
Sexo: Feminino  
  
Aeronave: Athens  
  
Posição: Tripulante  
  
Música tema: Operador  
  
Histórico: Uma operadora ágil e eficaz, tem algumas técnicas guardadas quando se trata de criar softwares de treinamento. Ela é a mais velha tripulante da Athens, depois de Tsubaru, claro.  
  
Nome: Katryn  
  
Idade: ---  
  
Sexo: Feminino  
  
Aeronave: Athens  
  
Posição: Tripulante  
  
Música tema: ---  
  
Histórico: Uma mecânica raramente vista na nave por causa de seu caráter Anti-Social. A única pessoa com que se abre é Tsubaru e vai desenvolvendo uma paixão secreta pelo mesmo, mas infelizmente ela nunca chegou à contar- lhe isto.  
  
Nome: Ciro aka.''DeathTouch''  
  
Baseado em: DeathTouch/SonystaZero  
  
Idade: 13  
  
Sexo: Masculino  
  
Aeronave: Athens  
  
Posição: Tripulante  
  
Música tema: I'd Start A Revolution- Aimee Allen  
  
Música tema com Alyssa: Could It Be Any Harder- The Calling  
  
Música tema com Katie: My Immortal- Evanescence  
  
Histórico: O mais jovem tripulante da Athens, mas nunca chegou a pisar na mesma. DeathTouch foi desconectado por Tsubaru, que era grande amigo de seu Tio, Carlos. Carlos era considerado O Escolhido por causa de sua força e técnica de combate, mas após a morte dele, Neo apareceu em cena e se revelou com o verdadeiro Escolhido. DeathTouch acaba se tornando o protegido de Tsubaru e juntos conseguem fazer estragos contra muitos inimigos. DeathTouch é fechado e só gosta de falar com suas duas amigas que ele conhece desde que estava na Matrix: Alyssa e Katie, ambas faziam parte da escola dele e o conhecem desde os 2 anos de idade. Aos poucos os três desenvolvem um conflituoso triângulo amoroso.  
  
______________________________SERENITY________________________________  
  
Nome: Thiago aka.''The Crow''  
  
Baseado em: Eric Crow  
  
Idade: ---  
  
Sexo: Masculino  
  
Aeronave: Serenity  
  
Posição: Operador  
  
Música tema: Lose Yourself- Eminem  
  
Histórico: Um garoto estranhamente pessimista e fechado para com o mundo. Aos poucos vai se abrindo com Tsubaru e DeathTouch, ou seja, pessoas que vivenciaram o que viveu também. Um ótimo Operador, Thiago é mais requirido no mundo real que no virtual, mas é extremamente útil quando está fazendo missões ao lado de seus amigos. The Crow se arrepende de não ter falado uma última vez com seus pais antes de ter saído da Matrix e vem os procurando desde então para pelo menos falar que está bem. Mas tarde, Thiago vai se tornando uma pessoa legal e aberta, o oposto do que ele é atualmente.  
  
Nome: Lucas aka.''Shion''  
  
Baseado em: Shion/Lukas  
  
Idade: ---  
  
Sexo: Masculino  
  
Aeronave: Serenity  
  
Posição: Capitão  
  
Música tema: Everyday- Jon Bon Jovi  
  
Música tema com Jay: Here With Me- Dido  
  
Histórico: Um homem cabeça fria num se importa com nada. Capitão da Serenity ganhou o posto aos 15 anos. Uma pessoa autoritária quando precisa ser e defende sua tripulação nem que isso signifique sacrificar-se. Aos poucos vai abrindo seus sentimentos para Jay, uma velha amiga de nave dele. No início Shion pode parecer chato, mas com o tempo vocês podem perceber que ele é uma pessoa legal e interessante e com diversas idéias na cabeça para melhorar o mundo e destruir a Matrix.  
  
Nome: Alyssa aka.''Alys''  
  
Idade: 14  
  
Sexo: Feminino  
  
Aeronave: Serenity  
  
Posição: Tripulante  
  
Música tema: How Soon Is Now- Charmed Theme  
  
Música tema com DeathTouch: Could It Be Any Harder- The Calling  
  
Histórico: Amiga de DeathTouch, Alys é uma garota com poderes ocultos e os usa para o bem dos amigos, mas geralmente só atrapalha. Nem mesmo ela percebe a força que tem. Os poderes telecinéticos dela começam apenas com movimento de objetos e conforme sua relação com o personagem DeathTouch vai se esvaindo os poderes dela começam à aumentar. O grupo mas tarde à vê como uma ameça e alguns até mesmo planejam executá-la. Grande amiga de Erídson que parece ser a única pessoa que a entende por possuir poderes semelhantes aos da garota.  
  
Nome: Henry  
  
Idade: 20  
  
Sexo: Masculino  
  
Aeronave: Serenity  
  
Posição: Co- piloto  
  
Música tema: Alive- POD  
  
Histórico: Um jovem rapaz que não recebe muito reconhecimento da história no início. Tem um forte temperamento e se irrita e desespera facilmente. Geralmente perde a calma com Helen no qual ela julga ser muito lenta no raciocínio. Tem grandes habilidades como piloto e mecânico e as exerce de vez em quando. Nunca falhou uma missão que viesse de Zion ou qualquer outra nave da frota.  
  
Nome: Jay aka.''J''  
  
Idade: 19  
  
Sexo: Feminino  
  
Aeronave: Serenity  
  
Posição: Tripulante  
  
Música tema: Hunter- Dido  
  
Música tema com Shion: Here With Me- Dido  
  
Histórico: Uma mulher com jeito fatal e geralmente não fala só observa a situação na nave. Tem medo de fazer amigos pois acredita que assim sofra menos quando vê-los partir. Guerreira e forte, Jay é uma grande ajuda nas poucas vezes que se junta ao pessoal para se conectar à Matrix. Mais tarde desenvolve uma grande amizade.  
  
Nome: Helen aka.''Elle''  
  
Idade: 18  
  
Sexo: Feminino  
  
Aeronave: Serenity  
  
Posição: Piloto  
  
Música tema: Crash- Aerosmith  
  
Música tema com Tsubaru: Bring Me To Life- Evanescence  
  
Histórico: Uma piloto de bem com a vida e que adora todos, inclusive os inimigos podem armar armadilhas facilmente para cima dela por causa de sua ingenuidade. Tem uma longa relação com Tsubaru mas os dois enfrentam diversos problemas mais para a frente quando a nave é atacada por Sentinelas.  
  
________________________________CYGNUS_______________________________  
  
Nome: Erídson aka.''Solitaire''  
  
Baseado em: The Solitaire/Kess  
  
Idade: 17  
  
Sexo: Masculino  
  
Aeronave: Cygnus  
  
Posição: Tripulante  
  
Música tema: All The Things She Said- TATU  
  
Música tema com Gabriela: Going Under- Evanescence  
  
Histórico: Uma pessoa bem calada e muito honesta. Se abre com várias pessoas ao dercorrer da história. Tem estranhos poderes telecinéticos e passa a maior parte do tempo junto à Alyssa para tentar aprimorar os seus. Tem uma realção muito estreita com sua ex, Gabriela. Os dois geralmente estão brigando ou falando coisas inutéis que só atrapalham ainda mais a situação. Mais tarde os dois decidem finalmente se devem se reconciliar ou não. Se torna grande amigo de DeathTouch e Tsubaru e geralmente fica para trás lutando contra os inimigos junto à eles.  
  
Nome: Joseph  
  
Idade: ---  
  
Sexo: Masculino  
  
Aeronave: Cygnus  
  
Posição: Criador de Softwares  
  
Música tema: ---  
  
Histórico: Não tem grande influência na história, mas inventou um estranho aparelho que funciona como um escudo contra Sentinelas. Infelizmente ele era experimental e não dura muito tempo.  
  
Nome: Hana aka.''Freelancer''  
  
Baseado em: Freelancer  
  
Idade: 15  
  
Sexo: Feminino  
  
Aeronave: Cygnus  
  
Posição: Piloto/Criadora de Softwares  
  
Música tema: Why Don't You And I- Santana feat.Alex Band  
  
Música tema com Soul: I'm With You- Avril Lavigne  
  
Histórico: Uma garota que tenta se tornar a melhor piloto dentre as três naves. Geralmente há briguinhas entre as três pilotos para decidirem isso. Ela é uma pessoa séria não gosta muito de conversar com os outros, a não ser o operador da Cygnus, Soul com quem ela mantêm uma relação bem discreta.  
  
Nome: Marlon aka.''SpiderX''  
  
Baseado em: Spider X  
  
Idade: 24  
  
Sexo: Masculino  
  
Aeronave: Cygnus  
  
Posição: Capitão  
  
Música tema: Don't Let Me Get Me- Pink  
  
Histórico: Uma pessoa que odeia à sí mesmo e tenta mudar com o tempo, tem grande inimizade com todos e afasta qualquer um que tente fazer amizade com ele. SpiderX gosta de tomar a frente dos combates mas quando se vê numa situação apertada faz de tudo, inclusive deixar companheiros para traz, por seu próprio bem e geralmente o da sua tripulação também. Amigo de Hyde, que ele conhece desde os tempos de Matrix.  
  
Nome: Pedro aka.''Soul''  
  
Baseado em: Vincent  
  
Idade: 15  
  
Sexo: Masculino  
  
Aeronave: Cygnus  
  
Posição: Operador  
  
Música tema: Hey Stoopid- Alice Cooper Música tema com Frelancer: I'm With You- Avril Lavigne  
  
Histórico: Um operador capaz e eficiente em seu trabalho. Calado ele é um dos poucos que só fala o necessário. Mas sobre ele é revelado ao dercorrer da história. Ele têm uma discreta relação com Hana e uma inimizade grande por SpiderX.  
  
____________________________THUNDERBOLT____________________________  
  
Nome: João aka.''Hyde''  
  
Baseado em: Hyde  
  
Idade: ---  
  
Sexo: Masculino  
  
Aeronave: ThunderBolt  
  
Posição: Capitão  
  
Música tema: Clocks- Cold Play  
  
Histórico: Um grande lutador já venceu diversos Agentes sem ajuda de ninguém e apenas com seus punhos. Nunca perdeu uma missão de Zion e não pretende perder. Tem um caráter forte e adora gritar com os outros, claro que não pra valer. Mas quando gritar sério se faz necessário ele o faz e faz muito bem. Teve grandes problemas quando estava na Matrix.  
  
Nome: Carol aka.''Karol''  
  
Baseado em: Carolzinha  
  
Idade: ---  
  
Sexo: Feminino  
  
Aeronave: ThunderBolt  
  
Posição: Operador  
  
Música tema: Don't Dream It's Over- Sixpence None The Richer  
  
Histórico: Uma garota bonita e cheia de esperanças. Ela é a última a perder a esperança mesmo quando todos os outros já perderam. Tem fortes habilidades de lutadra mas sua força não é tão grande, a deixando bem vulnerável em campo de batalha. Ela adora inventar Softwares mas não tem muita experiência nisso. Ela tambem inventou um aparelho que permite que os tripulantes da ThunderBolt se desconctem pelo celular discando os números 18990. O mesmo não funciona muito bem...  
  
Nome: Gabriela aka.''Gabits''  
  
Idade: ---  
  
Sexo: Feminino  
  
Aeronave: ThunderBolt  
  
Posição: Tripulante  
  
Música tema: Adrienne- The Calling  
  
Música tema com Solitaire: Going Under- Evanescence  
  
Histórico: Tem uma estreita e conflituosa relação com Solitaire. Possui grande agilidade é sempre a escolhida para concluir uma missão enquanto os outros tomam conta dos inimigos. Possui grandes habilidades para batalhar e é a única que adquiriu total experiência em saltos, podendo escapar facilmente de uma situacão apertada pulando para locais mais altos que o inimigo possa alcançar.  
  
Nome: César aka.''Talude''  
  
Baseado em: *Homem-Aranha*  
  
Idade: ---  
  
Sexo: Masculino  
  
Aeronave: ThunderBolt  
  
Posição: Tripulante  
  
Música tema: Imaginary- Evanescence  
  
Histórico: Um garoto que já viajou junto com a Logos e agora foi convocado para a ThunderBolt. Tem uma grande afinidade com todos que conhece. Forte, tem como prioridade os amigos de sua nave. Mais tarde na história começa a ficar amigo de DeathTouch e Solitaire com quem gosta de treinar nos simuladores e participar de missões com. Tem como passatempo ler livros antigos e possui um ótimo senso de humor e geralmente ri à toa. Contagia qualquer um com sua energia.  
  
Nome: Anne aka.''Ann''  
  
Idade: 20  
  
Sexo: Feminino  
  
Aeronave: ThunderBolt  
  
Posição: Piloto  
  
Música tema: Whisper- Evanescence  
  
Música tema com Tsubaru: Bizarre Love Triangle- New Order ou Frente!  
  
Histórico: Outra pessoa que só fala o necessário, conhece o Tsubaru à tempos mesmo ele não se lembrando dela. Desenvolve um triângulo amoroso que logo se torna um par....  
  
Nome: Katie aka.''ShadowKat''  
  
Idade: 14  
  
Sexo: Feminino  
  
Aeronave: ThunderBolt  
  
Posição: Criadora de Softwares  
  
Música tema: Haunted- Evanescence  
  
Música tema com DeathTouch: My Immortal- Evanescence  
  
Histórico: Uma garota pacifista que nunca luta à não ser quando é realmente necessário. Tem plano para se livrar de tudo numa boa e adora inventar geringonças e máquinas no mundo real, que possam ajudar à defender a ThunderBolt. É grande amiga de DeathTouch e de Talude. 


End file.
